


Answers

by Ziirroh



Category: Four Leaf (Webcomic) - Fandom
Genre: Four Leaf (Webcomic), Gen, When will Lupe's mum have a name reveal xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: All she ever wanted was some peace of mind, and maybe some sort of tangible proof that her faith wouldn’t be misplaced. However, it seemed that her life was constantly becoming a struggle for answers to questions she never should have needed to ask.
Kudos: 4





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in this work of fiction is in the P.O.V. of the main protaganist’s nameless (during the time of this writing) mother and takes place after the situation that occurs in Season 2, Episode 33 - Your Own Good. The contents of this story are purely headcanon and also uses certain details from episodes before Episode 33 and later in Season 2.
> 
> So! This particular fic was originally created for a writing event hosted by the Four Leaf web comic's Discord server, but due to the current way of the world it was cancelled since many of the participants' lives have become too hectic to keep up with it. So for those of us who had finished our stories we were allowed to post them on our preferred platforms.
> 
> I highly recommend taking your time to read the web comic Four Leaf, which can be found on the Webtoons website, if you haven't already read it before coming here. Also, shout out to my fellow Four Leaf fans for being such a wonderful community!
> 
> One more thing, if ya see any errors or inconsistencies in this lemme know ;b

The door shut quietly as she stood there in the room with her arms crossed. She waited a moment, listening for the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing before returning to the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. 

Looking around, the place was still a mess. Various spoons, ingredients and other cooking utensils were littered on the table and counter-top. The dishes were piled up and the stench of burnt pastry lingered in the air. Sighing heavily she laced her fingers together and pressed her forehead against them.

All she ever wanted was some peace of mind, and maybe some sort of tangible proof that her faith wouldn’t be misplaced. However, it seemed that her life was constantly becoming a struggle for answers to questions she never should have needed to ask.

When she first met the man that had captured her affection she didn’t question his strange behavior and manner of speaking, because at that time she knew that he was a foreigner; a tourist visiting the area in search of...something. She wasn’t one to pry but she would be a liar not to admit she was highly curious of this man. Now she wished that she had never come to know him. 

She closed her eyes and could feel the furrow of her brow against her hands as she recalled when all of her troubles began. It was a memory she wished she could forget, but there had been so much that had happened and it was important for her to never forget. 

It was disconcerting how genuine his feelings were with the lies he continued to spew to her. He claimed that every word he spoke was the truth, but how could she believe him when he spoke of magic and monsters? He was always really good at it too. Telling her so many fantastical journeys that she believed he could make a career out of it. Who would have expected that it was just the ravings of a mad man all along.

She wanted real answers aside from his tall tales. She wanted him to admit that it was all just a joke and he wasn’t being crazy, but all she got were the same excuses. She remembers how his eyes shone with so much love for her and then with so much hurt at her response. There was no way that what he was saying could be real. All of it was nonsense and soon she came to realize that even this love she thought they shared was utter nonsense. It was a mistake to have fallen in love.

How long had he been this way? Did it happen during the time that they were together or was it something that had been there well before they met? All she knew was that she had to get away from him. She could no longer associate herself with someone so deranged. What would her parents have said if they had learned exactly the kind of man he was?

After his feeble attempts to persuade her to travel with him she walked away. She left in a way that would make it difficult to find her, as if the existence of their relationship had never happened to begin with. It wasn’t long after that she discovered herself pregnant with his child. She never even fathom the thought of letting him know. What purpose would it serve to have a crazy man learn of his unborn child? When the child was born she named her Guadalupe and decided that she would raise their daughter on her own.

It seemed like it wasn’t long after Guadalupe’s birth that he had somehow found her again. The audacity he had to confront her about her child and wanting to try to reconcile. She was not going to let herself get dragged around by his emotions. She made it clear to him that day to never come near her or her daughter ever again. When she watched him go this time she somehow knew, despite him being a crazy man, that he would not show his face to her another time.

She hoped that she wouldn’t make the same mistakes that she had with him. She would groom this child to be diligent and unmoved by things like “other worlds” and “magical monsters”. At first it seemed to be working since Guadalupe didn’t disobey whatever she asked of her. It wasn’t until her daughter’s adolescent years that things started to change.

When Guadalupe first started talking about her interests in video games and cartoons she knew that it would lead to her daydreaming about useless things. She tried various means to prevent her daughter from focusing too much on those things. She even went as far as getting a psychologist to try and thwart Guadalupe away from it, but somehow her daughter still held onto them.

It was difficult to be aware of the fact that Guadalupe preferred boy’s clothing over girl’s clothing. Guadalupe was making a fool out of herself wearing the boy’s school uniform instead of the girl’s simply because she ‘didn’t like skirts’. She wore them perfectly fine and without complaint before, so why kick up all of this fuss over it now? Then there was her inability to break her unhealthy obsession with video games. She couldn’t understand why her daughter couldn’t just grow up. Guadalupe is now sixteen and she obstinately refused to become a proper adult. 

She herself was raised under the austere teachings and watchful eyes of her own parents and she turned out fine. She was able to find herself a good job early on into adulthood and maintain a steady income. She was able to support herself and eventually her daughter as well thanks to her adamant nature. So why couldn’t her daughter be just as simple to mold into a reliable and independent figure? She blames her daughter’s unreasonable actions on him. She was certain that none of the things her daughter did came from her side of the family. 

It wasn’t long before she started having suspicions that he had made some sort of influence on her daughter at some point. She had noticed how things were disappearing from their home at some point. In the beginning she chalked it up to herself or her daughter misplacing them somewhere. There had been a time when she thought Guadalupe was just hiding those lost things. Whenever she would confront her daughter about it she would be left so emotionally drained that she figured it was best left lost. It wasn’t until recently that she realized that there was a pattern to the missing things. Everything that was gone had some sort of relation to Guadalupe, whether it was a stuffed toy or a picture. 

It wasn’t until after her daughter disappeared without so much as a word that her suspicions skyrocketed. There was no letter, no sign that she was even planning to leave in the first place. The only other thing that was gone was a picture of Guadalupe from when she was younger. After entertaining a few ideas she came to the conclusion that Guadalupe had run away to her father. Certainly he had tried to come back into their lives to some extent. Obviously in a discreet manner since he knew very well how she felt about ever seeing him again.

The disappearing items and the strange behavior Guadalupe continues to exhibit must have been due to the influence of that man. Somehow, without her knowing, Guadalupe had to be sneaking out and meeting with him somewhere. Her daughter was probably the real culprit behind the missing things too. Some irresponsible attempt at providing her deranged father some little sentimental things to make him feel better about himself.

What’s worse is that when Guadalupe did come back she behaved as if nothing was amiss. As if she hadn’t just suddenly disappeared for two whole days without notice. Finding Guadalupe in the kitchen baking a sad excuse of a cake and doodling nonsense for that trivial contest she spoke of once before only fueled her feelings of frustration. 

During the days Guadalupe was gone she had mulled over various ideas of what to do when she would find her. Sending Guadalupe away to her grandmother’s was for the best. If her parenting couldn’t straighten out her child’s behavior then perhaps her own mother’s guidance could. She prepared a bag of things for her daughter to take, just a few essential items, and ordered her to leave.

It did surprise her somewhat with how obediently her daughter behaved as she gathered the pre-packed luggage and walked out the door. She was prepared for some sort of backlash or even for her to throw a tantrum like she would often do when they butted heads. This sudden change of compliance, although very much welcomed, was honestly a bit too much of a change of character for her to fully take in.

Now here she was sitting alone in the kitchen. It felt like Guadalupe had left her with more questions. She had so many things she couldn’t grasp an understanding over, but she could never bring herself to go looking for the answers if it meant getting involved with him again.

Releasing a heavy sigh she lifted her head and then brought her hand up, using her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. She could feel a migraine coming. She turned her head to look towards the door and wondered, “did I do the right thing?”.


End file.
